Switched
by Emilee1
Summary: This is an Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin crossover fic. Naraku put a spell on the well and when Inuyasha and Kenshin get near it, they switch bodies. Will they ever return to their old selves? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Into the Well

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Claimer: I own MYSELF!!!! You cannot say anything about me that you DON"T KNOW!!! Please start this trend! It should help against flames.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin crossover fic. Naraku put a spell on the well and when Inuyasha and Kenshin get near it, they switch bodies. Will they ever return to their old selves?  
  
Switched  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 1: Into the Well  
  
"SIT!!!" Inuyasha was pummeled to the hard cold ground. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"You are such a jerk! It is not my fault Naraku stole the shards!"  
  
"Yes it is your fault you stupid wench!"  
  
"You can deal with this problem yourself."Kagome said annoyingly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
She gave him a glare and screamed "I AM GOING HOME!!!"  
  
She started walking towards the well. Inuyasha noticed sparks flying from it and yelled "Kagome!"  
  
He jumped in front of her. "Get out of the way!"  
  
"Someone has put a spell on the well, and I bet it was Naraku."  
  
"I don't believe you. You just want me to stay here to help you look for the shards. I am sick and tired of your little tricks. SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell into the well.  
  
*  
  
"KENSHIN!!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKING!!!!!"Kaoru screamed chasing Kenshin out the door and into the courtyard.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Kenshin was too concentrated on running that he didn't notice the well in front of him. He mistakenly tripped and fell in.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha had already went to sleep in the tree, but when Kenshin fell into the well, it happened.  
  
Neither of them could tell until the next day.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Kenshin's Surprise

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanficiton.  
  
Author's notes: Part 2! Don't get confused with the names. You will see what I mean later.  
  
Switched  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Kenshin's Surprise  
  
Kenshin started to wake up. He moved the bangs from his face with his claws. "CLAWS!?"  
  
He suddenly sat up but he about fell out of the tree. He hung onto one tree branch.  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"  
  
"Honestly, I do not know."  
  
"I am still mad at you from yesterday. And this is what you get. SIT!"  
  
Kenshin hit the ground face first. (A/N: I am just going to call them by their original name even though they look like the other one.)  
  
Kagome noticed that he didn't move at all. "Inuyasha? You have never taken a sit that hard before. OOPS!"Kagome put her hand over her mouth but ut was to late for Kenshin.  
  
He slowly got up and started looking for his sword. He unsheathed Tetsusuiga and it transformed. His eyes bulged at the sight of such a large sword.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Who is Inuyasha?"Kenshin asked finally noticing his hair. "My...hair...is...WHITE?!"  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you aren't Inuyasha?"  
  
"I am Kenshin Himura. What is going on?"  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3! This is when Inuyasha is surprised.  
  
Switched  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Surprise  
  
Inuyasha slowly climbed out of the well. "I am going to kill her for making me fall in that well."  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!"Kaoru hit Inuyasha on the head with a frying pan.  
  
Inuyasha reached for his sword. He unsheathed it and looked at it surprisingly. "What is this? Why won't Tetsusuiga transform, and why is the blade on the wrong side?"  
  
"How dare you try to hurt me with that, Kenshin!"Kaoru hit Inuyasha on the head again.  
  
"Will you stop doing that!"Inuyasha tried to slash her but found that it had no effect. "Huh?"  
  
Kaoru had flames coming out of her head. She wacked him so hard that he was knocked out.  
  
Later when he woke up, Kaoru went to see how he was feeling.  
  
"Get away from me wench."  
  
Sano was in the room with her and tried his best to hold her back.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the dojo and to a pond. He looked in.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!! MY HAIR, MY CLAWS, MY SWORD, AND MY FACE!!!!!!!! EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT!!!!!"  
He walked back to the dojo and found that Sano was still holding Kaoru back.  
  
"Okay, what is going on?"Inuyasha asked staring her in the face.  
  
Immediately Kaoru calmed down and said, "I should be asking you that, Kenshin. You haven't been acting yourself lately."  
  
"Who is Kenshin?"  
  
"You are"Sano replied.  
  
"No I am not! I am Inuyasha."  
  
Sano and Kaoru were dumb-founded.  
  
They started asking him questions while he explained what probably happened.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: They Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: If anyone is getting confused with the names, I am calling them by the same name even though they look like the other one. Now that we got that straight lets move on to chapter 4!  
  
Switched  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 4: They Meet  
  
"So...Inuyasha, we can probably switch you and Kenshin back?"Kaoru asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, I just need to find the well."  
  
"It is out back. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Jump in it and go find this Kenshin fellow you are talking about. It shouldn't be too hard to find him. I think I know what I USUALLY look like."  
  
They walked out side and Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
"I sure hope this works."Kaoru said looking into the well.  
  
*Feudal Japan*  
  
"Now I have to find Kagome. Kenshin should be with her, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango."Inuyasha said looking throughout the forest.  
  
He heard someone talking who had a voice similar to Kagome's. He looked through the brush and saw her. He jumped out.  
  
Kagome was surprised. Kenshin and Inuyasha stared at each other until they both fell over.  
  
They jumped back up and ran over ot each other. They stared each other in the face until Inuyasha said, "We can fix this if you jump in the well and I jump in the well. We should both come out in our own times."  
  
"That sounds reasonable, but how do you know that?"Kenshin asked.  
  
"If I know Naraku's spells, then they will last a long time."  
  
"I will take your word for it."  
  
They both jumped into the well and a flash of bright light shown through.  
  
"What is this?"Kagome asked shielding her eyes from the blinding light.  
  
The light subsided and Inuyasha came out of the well. He looked at himself checking if he had ears, white hair, and his Tetsusuiga.  
  
"Well, I guess everything is back to normal."Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thank goodness. Oh wait, I forgot to give you something from the other day."Kagome said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
*Thud* "After all I have been through, you still did that!"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms. "Wench."He mumbled.  
  
"Jerk."Kagome mumbled.  
  
"They are acting normal, I suppose."Miroku said chuckling.  
  
*Meji Era*  
  
Kenshin came out of the well. "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru jumped out of the bushes. "Kenshin! You are your normal self!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That Inuyasha guy was a big jerk."Kaoru said glaring down the well. "I really HATE HIM!!!!!"  
  
*Feudal Japan*  
  
*Achoo, achoo, achoo.* Inuyasha sneezed three times.  
  
"You know what they say... Sneezing three times means someone hates you."Kagome said.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all laughed.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
